This invention relates to axial flow rotary combines and more particularly to an improved support arrangement for a cage sweep mechanism used to prevent an accumulation of straw or the like on the upper outer surface of the foraminous cylindrical cage which surrounds the threshing rotor. The removal of the accumulation of the straw or the like from the upper exterior of the cage increases the threshing capacity of the combine. Some features of the cage sweep mechanism, shown and described in this application, are similar to those used in cage sweep mechanisms shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,150 and 4,154,250. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,150, the cage sweep mechanism is supported by parallel links, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,250, the cage sweep mechanism is supported on parallel rods by guide bushings.